


Happy Halloween from Gendry

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Half-Crack, Halloween, Humor, Light Smut, drunk!gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: When Arya has other plans, Gendry is forced to attend a Halloween costume party without her. Drunk Gendry makes a lively appearance.





	Happy Halloween from Gendry

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is the love-child of two very wonderful prompts, both involving drunk!Gendry, and both too good to pass up! To everyone who contributed to those prompts(especially you, Christina, for sharing that beautiful picture), this one is for you! Happy Halloween, Gendry Gang!

“No! Wait! Not yet!” Arya shrieked, causing the bathroom door to cease it’s slow open.

“Arya…” came Gendry’s muffled whine from within. “This is ridiculous!”

“Is not!” she laughed. She was only just then turning off the bedroom light and nowhere near in her desired position. It was done and she quickly ran back to the bed, sitting back and making herself comfortable against the headboard.

“Is too! Just let me come out!”

“Not unless I’m going to get the full experience!” laughing yet again as she pulled up the camera on her phone and got it ready to record. She heard him whine her name again as she reached over to turn on the bedside lamp to cast a low light. “Alright….now.” She began to record.

The bathroom door began to open slowly, Gendry stepping out almost gingerly. Oh yes, the Halloween costume he had chosen was very much to her liking. His chest was completely bare, save for a studded leather collar that sat low across his shoulders and collar bone. His legs were bare too and thick black boots came midway up his calf. Sadly, fur and leather shorts covered that very important area of his midsection. But that was just fine with Arya, at least right now, because the muscled skin that was on display, paired with the leather bracers on his wrists and the large steel warhammer that was slung over his shoulder was making her breathing quicken as she did her best to keep her phone still.

“So?” Gendry asked after a few seconds, holding out his free arm in question. “Stupid right.”

The stupid boy must not have noticed the change of her expression as she so very obviously ogled him. “Gendry Waters,” Arya’s voice came out lower than she had expected, turning her phone screen off and laying it on the end table. “if you don’t get over here and ravage me right now then I’ll never forgive you.”

A shy smile crept across his face, the same shy smile that always made her love him ten times more, the same shy smile that always reminded her how gentle and kind her boyfriend was. His hammer was set on the floor with a dull thump as a quick stride took him across the room. Seeing those intent blue eyes drawing closer made Arya bite her bottom lip in anticipation. She was already feeling the warmth grow between her legs. Eyes locked with hers, never breaking contact as he placed one knee on the bed, and then the other. And then he was crawling slowly over her legs until his forehead pressed to hers. Arya nearly whimpered. A large hand came up to cup the back of her head, and the smell of fresh leather on him drew from her a moan as his lips brushed against hers.

“You know, this would be hotter if you had on your costume too.” he whispered with a smirk, dipping down to kiss her sweetly.

Arya hummed sadly. “I already returned it.”

Gendry half whined and half hissed in protest, dropping his head to her neck. Arya could only laugh, feeling his warm weight settling firmer against her as muscled arms wrapped around her waist. She did the same, bringing her arms around and resting her hands on his bare back, running them down until they brushed the soft fur of the shorts. “I don’t want to go without you.” she felt him moan into the pillow beside her ear.

“I know, babe.” Sympathy apparent in her voice as she patted his back.

Arya really could sympathize. The two hadn’t even wanted to go to the party in the first place. It was never their scene. But Theon had insisted to the point of expecting them there whether they wanted to attend or not, so they had decided to at least have some fun in dressing up for the costume party. After nearly an entire day in going through the costume options, they had finally decided on Conan type warriors. It had actually been a lot of fun in gathering all of the components, Gendry even going so far as to weld together his own warhammer in his shop.

But, of course, plans had changed. Arya realized too late that the party fell on the same day that her and Sansa had agreed to keep their annual Halloween movie tradition. Gendry would have been perfectly fine with ditching the plans and spending the evening catching up on some work, but Lommy and Hot Pie had already begun formulating big plans for a “boy’s night” at the party and left him very little room to back out.

So now here he was, one half of a warrior couple going to a stupid costume party that he didn’t want to go to in the first place.

“Hey,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss his neck. “What time did you tell them that you would pick them up?”

“Six.” came the muffled reply.

“Well then we have exactly an hour and a half until you have to leave.” She began rubbing her foot up one of his legs, from the top of his boot all the way up to the bottom of his shorts. “I think that’s enough time to give you something to think about while you’re gone.”

It took zero time for his head to move from the pillow to pressing kisses along her jaw line. Arya took the foot that was already resting on his thigh and wrapped the leg around his waist, already feeling the beginnings of his arousal returning as she rolled up into him.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked low in her ear before taking it in between his teeth. “Do you want me to conquer you? Do you want to conquer me?”

Arya’s eyes slipped closed as he removed his arms from around her. One of his hands came up to grab the bottom of her shirt. “No.” she sighed. “I was thinking something along the lines of you slaying the monster and the warrior princess rewards you for staying alive.” She took the buck of his hips into hers as a ‘yes’.

His hand rose higher, taking her shirt with it until one of her breasts was exposed. Skilled fingers pushed aside her bra and drew out the tender flesh while his lips continued sucking and lapping at her neck and shoulder. “I’ve returned to you, milady.” His voice was deep with arousal. “I fought the foul beast, and it is now slain.”

“You must be weary then.” She couldn’t help the smirk that came as she tried to slip into the role. “Rest, and let me give you your reward.” A nudge at his shoulders and he rolled off of her and onto his back. Arya moved with him and straddled his waist. The feel of his leather bracers against her bare skin when he removed her shirt felt absolutely heavenly, and it sent her straight up to heaven when his hands then unfastened her bra and came up to cup her breasts.

Arya’s phone pinged as a text came through. Neither of them paid it any mind, though, as Arya leaned down to return her lips to his, bracing her hands on his chest. The action caused one of her hard nipples to brush against the leather collar and she gasped into his mouth. The sound that he made in return really had no right to sound as sexy as it did, and Arya could only hold onto his shoulders as he grabbed her hips to grind firmly up against them.

Another ping came from the ignored phone, but Arya only kissed Gendry harder. Suddenly she was being flipped back over and his leather bracers were brushing her bare skin once more as he began to pull her sweatpants down her legs. As he moved back up, his face lowered to place wet kisses along her thigh and hip. She wanted to badly to close her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensations that he was causing, but she forced her eyes to remain on him, knowing that this was a very rare occasion to have him in such a revealing costume, and she wanted to drink it in.

His tongue darted out to dip into her belly button, earning a husky giggle from Arya. Gendry rushed back up at the sound and kissed her hard enough to erase any trace of the smile. Rock hardness was now pressing against her throbbing core as he settled yet again in between her legs.

“I must have slain a powerful beast…to be worthy…of such a reward.” he panted out.

Arya dove down to catch his jaw with her teeth, at the same time pulling out the waist of his shorts just enough to slip her hand inside.

He nearly couldn’t get her name out when she wrapped her fingers around his cock. “A-A-rya.”

The house vibrated briefly as the front door slammed shut. The pair froze, neither daring to move as they listened and watched each other with wide eyes.

“Arya, I used the spare key!” they heard Sansa call out from somewhere in the front of the house.

Gendry huffed and flopped heavily onto the bed beside her, causing her hand to slip out of his shorts.

“Hey wait,” she whined, turning to lay against him and sticking the tips of her fingers into his shorts. “we can just be quiet.”

Gendry snorted through his nose and wrapped an arm around her waist, spreading his fingers to cover one entire ass cheek. “Arya, I love you. But I refuse to do anything of this sort while your family is very much aware of it.”

“You’re no fun.” she pouted until he took her bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Wait up until I get home and I’ll show you fun.” he half growled, removing his hand from her ass only to smack it lightly.

“If you’re not too drunk, that is.” Arya couldn’t help but laugh. The mood was definitely killed, but she still couldn’t help in rubbing her cheek against his rough stubble. The smell of Gendry, arousal, and leather was making her a whole other kind of drunk and clouding her mind from any other thoughts.

“No, no drinking for me.” Gendry said simply.

“And why not?”

“Because you won’t be there.” He pulled back just enough to tap a finger on the tip of her nose. “And drinking is only fun if you’re there with me.”

“But a party is only fun if you drink.” came her rebuttal as she nuzzled her nose to his. “And Hot Pie and Lommy are beside themselves that they get to have ‘their old Gendry’ back for one evening, meaning that they’re going to be making you drink.”

Sansa called out again, this time making Arya groan and huff into Gendry’s face. “Arya! If you don’t come out soon then I’m not ordering your pizza!”

Arya reluctantly redressed, having to endure Gendry’s disappointed whines every time another garment was replaced back on her body. Taking him by the hand, while his other carried his hammer, they trudged out into the living room just in time to catch Sansa lining the coffee table with their evening snacks.

If asked, neither sister would have been able to tell anyone when their little tradition had started. But, every year at some point around Halloween, the two met at one or the other’s house to eat junk food and watch The Shinning, followed by the original Halloween.

“Arya, they didn’t have your chocolate Oreos, so I got regular.” Sansa’s head was turned down as she unpacked the grocery bags.

“Oh, how will she ever survive.” Gendry sighed dramatically, earning a light slap on his bare chest.

Sansa chuckled, but Arya watched her face closely as she finally turned her eyes up to look at them. Yep, just as she expected, the smile soon drifted away as Sansa’s eyes got wider. “Oh. Hello, Gen.”

“Hello, Sansa.” Arya didn’t even have to look at him to know that he just turned three different shades of red under the intense stare.

“Interesting costume.” Sansa nodded as her eyes scanned him up and down.

“It would have worked better paired with Arya’s.” he sighed. “Now it’s just embarrassing.”

“Oh no, no I think it’s wonderful!” Sansa insisted. Her gaze was still very much glued to his exposed skin. Arya couldn’t help the narrowing of her eyes. Sansa was happily married, and had never shown any interest in Gendry, but a little bit of sisterly jealousy sprouted up in Arya at the way Sansa was running her eyes over her man.

“Ok, Gendry, why don’t you go ahead and go.” Arya said quickly, shoving him backwards to wards the door. “It’ll take you at least an hour to get to Lommy’s with the traffic.”

He barely had time to respond before she had swooped up his backpack containing his wallet, keys, and phone and shoved it against his bare chest. “Bye, Sansa. Have fun.” He held his hammer up in a wave, earning only a forced smirk and a quick wave from her.

The front door was opened, and Arya followed him out into the crisp evening air. “Are you going to be cold tonight?” she asked, not fully having realized just how cool it would be. She crossed her arms over her chest, only to have Gendry drop is things and wrap his around her.

“I’ll be fine, Little Miss Jealous.”

“Am not.” she half-heartedly denied.

“Are too. Didn’t want your sister seeing what’s yours?” Arya didn’t respond. So Gendry tightened his arms around her and dropped his head to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry. You’re the only one who gets to see it all. Every inch…”

Arya barely had time to moan before he was pressing a quick kiss to her lips and giving a hasty “Love you! Have fun!” before gathering his bag and hammer and darting off the porch and out to his car. She watched dumb stricken as he pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

It was nearly ten when the first Snap came through Arya’s phone. Gendry had texted her when they got to the party, but that had been two hours prior. Her and Sansa had decided to break tradition and watch Halloween first. Now, they had just started in on The Shinning. When their tradition first began, the night usually ended with the two girls sleeping in the same room out of fear. Now, all these years later, the event was mostly filled with snide comments and inside jokes being made about the movies that they knew too well.

“I would literally kill for a house so far away from everyone else.” Arya sighed, turning her eyes away from the scene of the car driving down the long stretch of road to pick up her phone from amidst the cookies and pizza boxes.

Sansa snorted. “I think that’s the point of the movie.”

Arya laughed, but the quirked an eyebrow when she saw that the Snap wasn’t from Gendry, but Lommy. Quickly opening it, she was greeted with a video. The background music blurred in together with the sound of too many voices in a room, but she could clearly see her boyfriend lying down on the floor with a crowd around him as he bench-pressed Theon. Suddenly it clicked what everyone in the video was saying; they were counting. _“45…46…47…48…49…50!!!”_

“Oh hot damn…” she heard Sansa say, cutting her eyes over to see that her sister had been watching over her shoulder.

Arya couldn’t help the smirk that came. “Yeah. That’s Gendry.”

Sansa gave a low whistle, nudging her knee over into Arya’s leg as the two returned their attention to the movie. As she sat her phone down on the couch beside her, Arya couldn’t help the smirk that same across her lips. She really really hoped that Gendry would be ready to make good on his promise.

The plot progressed, and now the girls were slap-happy and cackling over Arya’s comment that Shelly Duvall’s teeth got their own dressing trailer during production. She nearly didn’t hear the sound of her phone over Sansa’s snorts, but picked it up to see yet another Snap, this time from Hot Pie. Willingly turning the phone so that Sansa could see, she wiped the tears from her eyes before opening it. It showed Gendry again, this time with a beer in one hand and his hammer in the other. Suddenly, he ran across the room and Hot Pie tracked him as he jumped up on a table, beer sloshing out of his cup. Striking a heroic pose that left every visible muscle flexing, he held his warhammer aloft and yelled “I have the power!” as someone flickered the lights.

Needless to say, the movie was entirely forgotten as the two girls plunged back into another round of wheezing laughter.

When Arya’s phone chimed again, this time nearly an hour later, Jack Nicholson's mania was put on pause as the girls scooted closer for Arya to open it. She did, and neither girl breathed for a good 30 seconds.

The picture was of Gendry alright, sent by Lommy with the caption “Happy Halloween, Arya.”

Arya had just taken a screenshot and pulled it back up, not a care in the world that her sister’s face was as close to the screen as hers was, when the screen changed for an incoming call.

“What is it, Hot Pie?” she grumbled into the phone.

“Hey, Arry…” He was nearly impossible to hear over the background music, but Arya could never miss that tone in his voice, the tone that he had used since they were kids and he needed help out of a predicament. “So, about Gendry.”

“Yes?” she asked, sticking a finger in her other ear to hear him better, even though the house around her was dead quiet.

“Well…he wanted to take that picture for you. But he passed out in the tub. And now we’re having trouble getting him out.”

Arya closed her eyes and grimaced. No, the headache that was creeping into her skull had to have been from the late hour, not from the fact that her boyfriend was nearly naked and stranded at a Halloween party.

“Ok, so, what do you want me to….” She barely got the words out before Hot Pie cut her off.

“Oh, wait! Never mind! Jon’s friend got him! Gods, he’s stronger than Gendry! We’ll have him home in no time!” The call cut out before Arya could even comprehend what she was hearing. She didn’t need to, though, because two minuets later Lommy sent a Snap of the precious moment; a picture of a burly redheaded fellow carrying a sleeping Gendry like he was a baby.

Another hour later and Sansa had already left for the night. Arya had just finished her shower and was dressing when she heard oud voices and car doors slamming outside of the house. Opening the door revealed a very drunk Hot Pie and an even drunker Lommy dragging Gendry out of an Uber. He was at last walking by this point, but only barely and the two men were struggling to keep him upright between them. Arya decided then to make the safe assumption that Gendry’s car was still at Theon’s, and hopefully in one piece.

“Safe and sound, Arry!” Lommy announced in slurred speech as they crossed the threshold.

“Mmhmm.” She hummed, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. “I see this is what comes of ‘having the old Gendry back’.”

Gendry didn’t even hardly acknowledge her as they sat him on the couch. He reeked of alcohol and sweat and still had bits of pumpkin in his matted black hair. Light red scratches across his bare chest told of wilder antics that were not recorded, and his warhammer and backpack, which were drug in from the Uber, had a weird green paint spattered on them.

Lommy and Hot Pie were fairly easy to chase off, and after watching the Uber drive away from the house she locked the door and looked in the living room long enough to see Gendry sprawled across the couch with his eyes closed. ‘Good.’ She thought. ‘Didn’t want to smell him all night anyways.’

She had just climbed into bed, though, and was about to turn off her lamp when she heard the slow pat of feet coming towards the bedroom. Arya sat up and watched Gendry slowly round the corner. He definitely looked more zombie than warrior. But once he entered the bedroom, he came to a stop at the foot of the bed, standing there and looking at Arya with hollow eyes.

“Well?” she finally asked after several minutes of his drunken stare-down. “Aren’t you coming to bed?”

To her surprise, he shook his head, and his features oddly softened amidst the drunken stupor. “No thank you.” he slurred out softly. “I’m sure you’re lovely, but I have a girlfriend.”

Arya’s eyes grew as wide as Sansa’s had and she watched as he slowly dropped down to the floor and out of her sight. By the time she had collected herself enough to move, she crawled down the bed and peered over the edge to find him curled up and snoring. He still stunk like a stray cat, and she could see a bruise forming on the shoulder that faced her, but he was still her Gendry. So, she removed one of the blankets from the bed and draped it over him before turning off the light and drifting off to sleep.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

The sound that woke her the next morning was one that Arya had fully expected. Thanking the gods that Gendry had enough sense to close the bathroom door, and that it was a Saturday, she wrestled herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen as another eruption of dry heaves sounded out.

By the time the bacon and toast had finished cooking Gendry finally reemerged. Arya didn’t turn around in time to see him, but the fresh smell of soap as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind told that he had thankfully showered.

“I love you.” She felt him croak out against her neck, his damp hair brushing her ear.

“I love you too.” Arya smiled. She made to lean back into him out of habit but felt him begin to sway when she did. Instead, she braced herself against the stove and let Gendry lean on her for support.

“Did you come pick me up?”

Arya shook her head and began removing the bacon strips from the pan. “Hot Pie and Lommy got you home.”

Gendry groaned and pressed his forehead further into her shoulder. “The last thing I remember was someone running in with huge bags of candy corn and a pumpkin…and I was excited, but I don’t know why.”


End file.
